The World Stopped
by KeepCalmandLoveStrangerThings
Summary: Mike's world stopped. It was a whirlwind of black and white, a broken fantasy of what could have been, what would have been, what should have been. A crushing nightmare, willing to swallow him at any moment. She promised that he wouldn't lose her. She broke her promise. What would happen if El died closing the gate. TRIGGER WARNING. READ THE A/N AT THE END. One-shot
1. The World Stopped

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I'm here! What is up? I'm baccckkkkkkkkkkk! So this is gonna be dark. And depressing. And I'm going to be a horrible human. BUT PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I NEED TO GET MY ANGSTY FEELS OUT. Enjoyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**

 **VERY IMPORTANT- TRIGGER WARNING! SUICIDE AND DEATH! READ THE A/N AT THE END!**

* * *

Why had he let her go? He had just had her back, with him, where she could be safe, but he let her go. He let her go. Little did he know that would be the biggest mistake of his life. He could have held her back. He could have held her in his arms and yelled, "NO!" He could have begged Hopper to make her stay. But he didn't. He did nothing. He paced back and forth, petrified that he would lose her, that she would go back into the upside down, or worse.

"Mike, would you just stop already?" Lucas begged, breaking Mike out of his deep reverie.

"You weren't in there, ok, Lucas?" Mike yelled, stopping his frantic pacing. "That lab is swarming with hundreds of those dogs."

"Demo-dogs!" Dustin called from the other room. Both boys rolled their eyes.

"The chief will take care of her!" Lucas tried to reason, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Like she needs protection," Max interjected quietly. Steve went on about a sports game, being on the bench. The annoying thing was that Steve was right. He was helpless. He could do nothing. He needed to do something. Anything, anything at all to help her. He would run a thousand miles, carry a thousand tons, try to move heaven and earth for her. He knew that he would do anything for her, even risk his own life. So when Dustin suggested distracting the demodogs, he was all for it. He would do anything for her. Anything.

* * *

 **SEVERAL HOURS LATER (A.K.A I want to get to the angsty stuff and I'm not in the mood to write about the fire or Billy)**

They all waited outside Joyce's house, anxious for Hopper's truck to pull in the driveway. Steve, Nancy, and Jonathan. Joyce and Will. Lucas, Dustin, and Max. But Mike most of all. Suddenly, headlights began to shine across the street, making a sharp turn so that it was staring them right in the face. The first thing that Mike realized was that the other seats were empty. All the seats were empty. Mike's heartbeat quickened, and he began to quickly walk towards the truck. Hopper climbed out of the truck, tears in his eyes.

"El?" Mike whispered, scared of the answer.

"She did it. She closed the gate. But... I'm sorry, kid. She's gone," Hopper choked out.

"No."

Mike's world stopped. It was a whirlwind of black and white, a broken fantasy of what could have been, what would have been, what should have been. A crushing nightmare, willing to swallow him at any moment. Promise... promise. The word floated around him, haunting him like some ghost with a cruel joke to play. The universe must have been laughing at him, for being such a fool, for being ignorant and stupid. No. No. No. No. He promised. She promised. They were not allowed to break promises. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. He wanted one more chance. One more kiss. One more time, whispering his name. He would even take one more year of not seeing her, as long as he knew she was out there. That she was alive. She isn't alive. She will never look at him again, never hold his hand, never smile or laugh. Never.

Memories flashed through his mind, swirling around like some empty shadow. When he found her in the rain that night, gave her a home. When he gave her a name. El. When he taught her what a friend and a promise was. When she came out of Nancy's room in her dress and wig, and he thought she looked really nice. When she saved him from falling to his death. When they almost kissed for the first time, after he had found her again. When she flipped the van that was going to crash into them. When she leaned against his shoulder after the Bath. When he kissed her for the first time. When she whispered those two little words that he knew would change his life. Goodbye, Mike. When he saw her again, after she walked into Joyce's house not long ago. When she promised that he wouldn't lose her. She broke her promise. The thoughts whirled through his head in a millisecond, and all of a sudden, his knees were too weak to support him, and he was crumpled over, on the ground. Nancy ran over to him, wrapping him in her arms. Then he screamed. The most anguished, broken, empty scream that any of them had ever heard. A scream that finally showed all of them the pain of the loss he dealt with during those 353 days. A scream that broke all of their hearts. They all knew that Mike would never be the same, as he lay on the ground, sobbing like someone had killed him. But she was a part of him. When she was missing, it was bad enough. Now she was gone... they weren't sure how he was going to recover. She was gone. And she took his heart with her.

* * *

 **353 DAYS LATER** **(i am a horrible person dont kill me pls READ THE A/N AT THE END)**

Mike glanced down at his hands. The handgun he was holding in his right, the SuperComm in his left. He turned on the SuperComm, not sure of what was to come.

"It's day 353... again," Mike began, glancing upwards.

"I can't do this anymore, El. I can't do this. My parents... they're getting a divorce, and none of them understand anyway. I don't talk to Jonathan, Steve and Nancy anymore. Lucas, Dustin and Max, they don't understand. None of them do. To them, you were just another person. The first month was... difficult for them, but they are fine now. Will, he would understand, but he didn't know you. He never will," Mike murmured.

"Joyce doesn't understand, she's to busy with Will and Jonathan. Hopper... he isn't doing so great. He's turned back to alcohol, drowning his sorrows again. He's cleared out the cabin... too painful for him, that's what he said. When he's sober... which isn't often, let me tell you... he's dark and depressed. He's on the brink of losing it. He still doesn't understand. I can't do this anymore. El, we all need you. I need you. If you can hear me... just send a sign. Please," Mike begged, looking back down at the gun. Nothing.

"Ok. It's ok," he assured himself. He scribbled down a couple of words on the blank page.

 _I can't do it anymore. It's been 353 days. She promised. I love her._

 **(PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE END PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE)**

He sat down at the tent again.

"El... I don't know what comes next. If I'll see you... I'll tell you everything. If I don't...," Mike began, raising the gun to his temple. With trembling hands, he held on to the trigger.

"I love you."

BANG!

* * *

 **The end...**

 **I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I HAD TO.**

 **But wow, this was hard to write. And a note-**

 **If you ever feel alone in this world, or if you have ever thought of suicide, don't do it. Please. You have so much ahead of you, and you have people that love you. If you need help, don't be afraid to ask. Here is the suicide prevention number:**

 _ **1-800-273-8255**_

 **If you need it, call. You aren't alone. Remember that.**

 **Back to the story:**

 **I was maybe thinking of doing a multi-chapter sequel about how the others dealt with El (and now Mike's) death. I will probably do it, but if I get hate for this story, I might not... Please no hate?**

 **Again, I am soooo sorry.**

 **Rose**


	2. Question

Hey! Not an update, this story is over, but I have decided I am going to do the reactions! These are the people that I will do reactions-

-Will

-Dustin

-Lucas

-Max

-Hopper

-Nancy

-Joyce

Those are for sure. However, there are a couple that I'm not sure about.

-Jonathan

-Steve (I'll probably do this)

-Karen

-Dr. Owens (probably not)

Let me know if I am forgetting anyone!

Also, who should find Mike in the basement?

-Lucas

-Dustin

-Will

-Nancy

There can be more than one! Let me know! I will probably start the first chapter on the weekend!

Thanks,

Rose


End file.
